Um Amor Para Sempre se Recordar
by As Beldades
Summary: Tiago estava deitado na cama do lado da mulher que ele tanto amava...fazia 1 ano e meio desde que eles se casaram, e agora ela estava grávida de 5 meses, esperando um menino dele! Isso mesmo, quem diria, James Potter casado com Lílian Evans![TERMINADA]
1. Lembranças de um passado

**Cap. 1. Lembranças de um passado**

Tiago estava deitado na cama do lado da mulher que ele tanto amava...faziam 5 anos desde que eles se casaram, e agora ela estava grávida de 5 meses, esperando um menino dele! Isso mesmo, quem diria, James Potter, casado com Lílian Evans e ainda por cima esperando um filho dela! É mas como diz o ditado "a vida dá voltas"...

" – Porque Almofadinhas! Me explica, porque ela não acredita em mim! – Tiago dizia chateado pra Sirius sentado na sua cadeira preferida, de frente pra lareira, na Sala Comunal, à altas horas da madrugada.

Só que eles não eram os únicos a estarem sem sono, uma certa ruivinha também estava, então tediosamente ela levantava da cama, pra ir ficar um pouco na sua poltrona preferida em frente à lareira, só que quando ela ia abrir a porta ouviu uma certa voz que a fez parar. Era aquela famosa voz, de que ela tanto gostava, só que tinha medo de admitir para si mesma. Então ela ouviu, outra voz , a voz de Sirius, e resolveu ouvir o que eles estavam "provavelmente" tramando.

Mas não era só pra descobrir o que eles estavam tramando, ela queria ouvir se ele estava falando sobre a última briga dos dois...afinal o "Potter" já havia estragado o seu dia, a enchendo a paciência pra sair com ele, só que dessa vez, ela havia sido mais grossa com ele, e era exatamente por isso que ela estava sem sono, foi a primeira vez que ela tinha visto o maroto abaixar a cabeça triste daquele jeito pra ela.

De alguma maneira aquele menino perturbava os seus sentidos...

Pontas, isso é simples, ela acha você um galinha cara! – Sirius dizia deitado no chão com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos olhando pro teto – e Lily congelara atrás da porta "será que eles estão falando de mim!" pensava confusa

Mas EU A AMO! Será que ela não vê isso! Será que ela não vê que eu deixei de azarar o Ranhoso por causa dela! Será que ela não percebeu também que eu deixei de sair com as garotas por causa dela também! Eu até deixei de bagunçar um pouco os cabelos por ela também! – ele dizia nervoso encarando as chamas da lareira.

Lily estava chocada. Ela começou a ficar vermelha, não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, ela não podia acreditar. " ele me ama! Eu não acredito...eu-eu..eu nunca acreditei nele, ele era tão galinha e me irritava tanto, como eu não percebi que ele mudou! Vai ver é porque...porque eu não queria perceber...aí meu Merlin! Com eu fui estúpida! Como eu consegui negar isso pra mim mesma! Mas ele era mesmo um galinha e arrogante! Mas...inteligente e bonito também...porque! Porque eu fui me apaixonar logo por ele! Poderia ser tudo tão mais fácil...mas será mesmo que eu estou apaixonada? O que afinal significa isso tudo! Eu nunca me senti assim por ninguém...é isso que é amor? É...mas como o Potter mesmo disse hoje: "Você não sabe o que é amor Evans"...vai ver ele está certo...mas eu tenho que mostrar isso pra ele!" Lily pensava, agora algumas lagrimas caíam pelo seu rosto

Porque você não fala isso tudo pra ela! Mesmo que ela não acredite, ela vai ficar com um peso na consciência, por ter feito isso com você, ter te mal-tratado esses anos todos! E ver que agora você realmente está mudado – Sirius disse tranqüilamente agora olhando pro amigo

Eu não tenho coragem de magoá-la Almofadinhas, mesmo que ela me trate mal e tudo! Tem vezes que eu vejo nos olhos dela que ela gosta de mim, só que isso dura alguns segundos, porque ela logo desvia os olhos e quando volta a olhar pra mim, começa a me dar sermões essas coisas...acho que ela não quer aceitar que gosta de mim... eu não sei, acho que vou tentar esquece-la...– ele dizia encarando Sirius

"Como eu fui estúpida! Agora que eu descobri que gosto dele, talvez ele nunca mais queira falar comigo! Eu não acredito que o perdi...não acredito que nunca mais vou ouvir ele me chamando de "minha ruivinha" tudo bem, que ele dizia isso pra todo mundo ouvir, por isso que eu odiava, mas quando ele me encontrava sozinha e dizia isso, era como se...fosse verdadeiro, e não pra se aparecer, não para dizer pra todo mundo que eu era a única que faltava pra completar a extensa lista dele de meninas...Porque! Porque ele tinha que gostar de mim! O que eu faço agora!" Lily começou a ficar mais nervosa do que já estava por detrás da porta, suas mãos suadas tocavam a maçaneta, mas ela não tinha coragem de abri-la, agora as lágrimas rolavam livremente pelo seu rosto...

Pontas, eu sei que você não vai conseguir esquece-la...- Sirius ia continuar falando só que de repente eles ouviram uma porta bater, e imediatamente levantaram as varinhas na direção da escada, como estava muito escuro eles não viram quem estava descendo e Tiago falou:

Quem é você! – apontando a varinha pra a pessoa, e Sirius repetia o gesto do amigo

Tiago! – Lílian disse com a voz embargada, parando no último degrau, agora dava pra ver quem era, e Tiago não acreditava no que via, Lily estava ali na sua frente, com os olhos marejados, mas linda do mesmo jeito, seus cabelos pareciam se iluminar mais ainda com o fogo da lareira. A voz dela pareceu entorpecer o maroto, que pela primeira vez em tantos anos ouviu ela chama-lo pelo primeiro nome...Tiago...e ainda por cima com aquela voz doce...será que ela ouviu tudo o que ele havia dito? Simplesmente ficou abismado com o que via

Li-li-lily! – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, quer dizer...gaguejar, então Sirius disse:

Bem, Pontas eu vou dormir cara, o cachorro aqui precisa descansar! – ele disse se levantando e dando um sorriso maroto pro amigo e piscando pra ele – Evans, pelo amor de Merlin, cuida dele! Eu não agüento mais ouvir ele se lamentando por aí... – Disse passando por ela na escada e fechou a porta do dormitório dos meninos.

Tiago estava sem ação ainda, estava muito desconcertado, então Lily foi se aproximando do maroto timidamente, mas olhando nos seus olhos, e ele pensava, como era difícil não deixar de olhar pra aqueles olhos verdes! Ele daria de tudo para apenas toca-la naquele momento, e tudo o que ele sentia e via nos seus olhos era aquilo que ela tanto escondia dele...Ela estava tão linda, achava que ela nem tinha percebido que estava de camisola, pra falar verdade, ele nunca a tinha visto desse jeito, mas um motivo pra ele corar mais ainda

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la

**'Cause I know that you feel me somehow**

Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar

And I don't want to go home right now 

E eu não quero ir para casa agora

Eu ouvi o que você disse... – ela disse baixinho, quase sussurrando, próximo a ele...


	2. Agora sei que é amor

Ei gente! Tah demorou um pouco pra mim postar esse cap, mas me entendam por favor, tah tendu mta prova e coisa e tal...e só agora eu estou livre! XD Espero que vcs gostem desse cap tb! eu e minhas migas ( Vivi Evans e Anne Black) adoramos os comentários! vlw mesmo pela força!

Bem, num vô demorar mto naum, pq eu tô afim de ler algumas fics daki sabe...intaum bjinhuuss pra todos!

Isa Potter

* * *

Cap. 2 Agora sei que é amor

- Lily, e-eu-eu vou entender, pode deixar, eu não vou mais te oportunar! – ele dizia tristemente tentando se desviar daqueles olhos, como era difícil dizer isso pra ela, ele estava mentindo! Não tinha como esquece-la, porque de certo modo, ela havia ficado tão presente na sua vida...era difícil dizer que ia esquece-la, seria impossível fazer isso! Então quando ele levantou a cabeça, viu que lágrimas caíam dos seus olhos, e então de um gesto muito inesperado ela se jogou em cima do maroto, ela o abraçava tão forte que era possível sentir o coração dela batendo forte e ela dizia entre lágrimas:

- Eu não quero que você me esqueça, não faz isso! – ela sussurrava no seu ouvido, e Tiago simplesmente não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, e no que ela estava fazendo. "ela me ama! Eu, eu ,eu não acredito que ela está falando isso...porque?porque ela me deixou sofrer por tanto tempo!"

- Porque Lily, porque você fez isso comigo! Você fez com que eu achasse que você me odiasse, e eu sempre sofri muito com isso... – ele dizia tristemente passando a mão pelos seus cabelos

- Porque eu tinha medo! – ela disse se separando devagar dele, fazendo com que seus rostos ficassem bem próximos. Tiago então com um gesto carinhoso, tirou algumas lágrimas que caíam sobre o rosto da garota, no que Lily fechou os olhos com o toque

- Medo de que! Eu não entendo, eu nunca menti pra você Lily, quando dizia de gostava de você... – ele dizia olhando pra ela, e pegando em suas mãos

- Medo de que você me trocasse por outra garota, medo de eu me tornar só mais uma para a sua lista! – ela disse olhando pras suas mãos juntas na dele

- Eu nunca faria isso! – ele disse meio impaciente – Eu Te Amo Lily! – ele agora segurava no queixo da monitora, levantando o rosto da ruivinha, que o encarava carinhosamente.

- Agora sei que o que sinto por você !– ela sussurrou abraçando- o novamente. Como ela gostava de abraçar ele, ele tinha um cheiro tão bom, ela se sentia segura naqueles braços fortes, era como se ele fosse seu escudo...e como ele desejava tanto esse momento, ter a ruivinha em seus braços, sentir o seu cheiro, o seu cabelo macio, aquilo estava deixando ele entorpecido. E quando ele menos esperava, ela sussurrou no seu ouvido – Eu te amo Tiago – Tiago podia morrer ali mesmo, naquele momento que ele morreria feliz.

Aos poucos ele foi se separando dela, seus rostos estavam próximos novamente, Tiago até podia contar algumas sardas no rosto de Lily, ele foi deslizando as mãos que estavam nos cabelos da ruiva, e foi passando delicadamente pelas suas costas, até chegar na cintura, fazendo com que ela tremesse com o toque, enquanto ela apoiava as mãos no tórax do maroto, ela podia ver os olhos do garoto que ela tanto amava se aproximarem cada vez mais. Ela fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele roçarem em seu rosto fazendo ela se arrepiar mais ainda, e pouco a pouco ela foi sentindo eles chegarem perto dos seus lábios e quando se tocaram, era como se algo mágico estivesse acontecendo. Como eles haviam esperado para que isso acontecesse, Lily agora o enlaça pelo pescoço, fazendo carinho nos seus cabelos, enquanto ele aprofundava mais o beijo, as mãos do moreno passavam pela suas costas prendendo-a mais ainda à ele, parecia que eles nunca mais queriam se separar

**And all I can taste is this moment**

E tudo que eu sinto é este momento

**And all I can breathe is your life**

E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida

**'Cause sooner or later it's over**

Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite

Ofegantes, eles foram se separando, suas testas ficaram coladas, Lily estava nervosa, suas pernas estavam bambas, se não fosse por Tiago estar segurando-a pela cintura com certeza ela cairia, aproveitando esse momento ele falou:

- Eu esperei tanto, você não imagina o quanto eu sonhei com esse momento – ele dizia de olhos fechados, enquanto ela passava a mão pelos seus cabelos rebeldes

- Eu também, você não sabe o quanto é bom dizer eu te amo... – ela sussurrava então ele abriu os olhos e sorriu pra ela, no que ela retribuiu, então ele a puxou pra mais um beijo apaixonado, até que ela parou o beijo e ele ficou olhando pra ela encabulado e perguntou:

- O que foi Lily? – ela não respondeu, simplesmente foi puxando ele pro sofá, ela sentou e puxou ele pra sentar também

- Lily! O que... – ele olhava abismado pra o que Lily tinha feito

- Anda, vamos aproveitar o resto da noite! Deita aqui! – Ela dizia sorrindo pra ele, que a olhava com um sorriso maroto – É só pra você deitar ta Tiago! – ela disse o encarando divertida, no que ele deitou e apoiou a cabeça nas suas pernas e olhava pra ela

- Quem diria Lílian Evans, agora a minha ruivinha me mandando deitar nas suas pernas! – ele disse sorrindo pra ela

- Ei mas não vai se acostumando ta! – ela disse divertida pra ele – Eu também quero carinho! – ela disse fazendo manha no que Tiago abriu um largo sorriso

- Você tem tudo de mim agora! – ele disse, então ela se abaixou e deu um beijo no maroto, que agora era não era mais Potter, e sim Tiago, então ele ficou olhando pra aqueles olhos verdes que ele tanto amava, como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas estava receoso e Lily percebeu isso...

- O que foi Tiago? – ela perguntou desconfiada, e como se ele tivesse despertado de um transe falou:

- É que bem, agora que nós estamos juntos, você bem que podia ir a Hogsmeade comigo amanhã neh! – ele disse dando um sorriso maroto pra ela

- Você nunca vai mudar neh! – ela disse rindo da cara dele

- Ahhh Lily diz que sim vai! Eu prometo que se você sair comigo não vai se arrepender – ele agora tinha sentado e pego nas mãos dela, e tinha uma carinha de cervo chorão, que ela não resistiu por sinal

- Hunft! Ta bom Sr. Tiago Potter, eu aceito ir com você a Hogsmeade amanhã! – então ele levantou e puxou-a pelo braço, só que ele puxou com muita força, e ela se desequilibrou e caiu em cima dele no chão

- AUUU! – reclamou Tiago massageando a cabeça – Você quebrou os meus chifres agora! – ele disse risonho, no que Lily que ria da situação, não entendeu o que ele quis dizer

- Como assim Tiago! – perguntava ainda em cima dele

- Nada não meu amor, depois eu te expli... - só que ele foi interrompido por...

- TÔ VENDO QUE VOCÊS SE ACERTARAM NÃO É TIAGUITO! – Sirius apareceu na escada do dormitório com Lupin e Pedro do lado e ambos riam do susto que Lily e Tiago haviam tomado. Lily havia rolado pro lado e Tiago olhava emburrado pros amigos

- Você tinha que estragar o momento num EH Almofadinhas! – ele disse se levantando e ajudando Lily, que estava corada até o último fio de cabelo a levantar também

- Ei, a idéia foi do Aluado não minha! – ele dizia empurrando Lupin pra frente dele

- Hum, e digo que foi uma ótima idéia afinal Almofadinhas! – Lupin dizia marotamente pra Sirius que começou a rir

- Puuxa Lupin, até você! Nunca pensei que fosse fazer isso comigo! – Lily disse enquanto os marotos desciam as escadas, e Tiago e ela se sentavam novamente no sofá

- Deixa Lily, eles não perdem por esperar! – Tiago disse fuzilando os amigos com os olhos

- Eu não fiz nada hein Pontas! Só dei a idéia do Mapa... – Pedro dizia sonsamente, e Sirius simplesmente deu um tapa no seu ombro e falou:

- Mas você é um puxa saco mesmo neh Rabicho!

- E o Tiago nem gosta disso neh! – lily disse rindo da cara de Tiago

- Até você minha ruivinha! – ele disse enquanto todos concordavam com ela – Mas eu tenho que perguntar uma coisa ainda... – ele disse se levantando e se ajoelhando na frente dela, enquanto todos olhavam pra ele curiosos** – **Quer namorar comigo? – ele disse estendendo a mão pra ela que o olhou nos seus olhos, levantou, e disse:

- Precisa perguntar ainda! – ela disse entregando a mão à ele, e se abaixando e dando um selinho nele"


	3. Vivendo o presente

**N/A: **Ei gente aki é Vivi Evans, e esse foi mais um dos meus surtos, eu estava extremamente inspirada numa tarde e resolvi escrever essa song. Eu gostei dela, porque acho LINDO o amor do Tiago pela Lily, e vice-versa. Bem... é isso... só pedirei encarecidamente que comentem, pois os comentários de vocês me deixam muito felix!

**Muitos agradecimentos à Isa que me ajudou muitooooooooooooo! (ela que me deu a idéia da música! ) Te adoro muito Isa!**

Bjuuxxxxx a todos q comentarem e/ou lêem! Aahh... qualquer dúvida, pode deixar um comentário, q aí eu responderei num outro cap.

**Ps.: **as partes que estão em_itálico_ são os pensamentos de Tiago ok!

Ahhh e leiam também:

**_Malfeito Feito me apaixonei_**

**_Don't cry, Os últimos dias..._**

* * *

**Cap. 3 Vivendo o Presente**

Tiago lembrava disso agora deitado do lado dela, de tudo o que eles passaram para estarem juntos agora, ninguém nunca acreditou muito que Lílian Evans um dia sairia com o maroto Tiago Potter, e realmente era uma missão quase impossível. Demorou muito para Lily perceber o quanto gostava dele, e finalmente aceitar ir para Hogsmeade, mas valeu a pena esperar, desde então foram anos felizes.

Tiago não se importava mais com a sua popularidade, apesar de ainda ser muito popular, ele não dava mais ouvido a isso, o que importava pra ele naqueles tempos era aproveitar o máximo possível do resto do ano ao lado da sua ruivinha, queria que ela enxergasse o quanto a amava, e não se importava com o que as pessoas poderiam dizer sobre isso, porque achava que eles nunca entenderiam mesmo o que os dois sentiam um pelo outro, só queria mesmo que a Lily soubesse quem ele era de verdade.

**And I don't want the world to see me**

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken**

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

Muitas vezes depois de casados, Tiago ficava fazendo planos, como depois que Harry nascesse eles se mudassem para uma casa maior, aonde eles poderiam ter uma vida normal, trabalhando e cuidando de seu filho que estava pra chegar.

Mas não era bem assim, os tempos infelizmente contradiziam os seus planos, e tudo o que ele mais queira, naquele momento, naquele instante em que ele admirava Lily grávida, era poder voltar atrás para dar um jeito de impedir o Lord das Trevas de crescer assim. Agora com Voldemort à solta eles teriam que tomar cuidado, como o próprio Dumbledore havia avisado à eles.

Voldemort já tinha atacado aos dois uma vez, e ele mata aqueles que a ele se opõem, e os Potter se opuseram fortemente às trevas.

Ele Não queria que seu filho nascesse no meio dessa guerra. Não negava que tinha medo, mas não medo dele mesmo morrer, mas medo de Voldemort fazer algum mal à sua esposa e ao seu filho.

"_Merlin... eu amo a Lily e o meu filhão que ainda está por vir mais até do que a mim mesmo! Se algo acontecer com esses dois, eu morreria de infelicidade ou loucura! Não suportaria a idéia de não os ter ao meu lado.Ela e o Harry Tiago (sim... Harry foi o nome que nós escolhemos para o nosso bebê, no início eu queria Tiago II, mas como meu anjinho ruivo ama o nome Harry, resolvi fazer uma exceção, e é claro colocar o seu nome de Harry Tiago Potter, pra ele ser perfeito igual ao pai!) são o que eu tenho de mais importante. Eles são tudo pra mim! Eu morreria para salva-los"._

_Mas o que mais me dói ainda é vê-la chorando...chorando por causa disso tudo, chorando com medo, medo de me perder e perder ao Harry. A única coisa que ainda posso fazer é consola-la, não posso a impedir de chorar, ela tinha a péssima mania de esconder os sentimentos,(principalmente de mim, quando ela ainda me chamava de Potter), e isso não faz bem! Eu bem que tento tranqüiliza-la dizendo que vai ficar tudo bem, como num final de filme trouxa...mas é tão duro mentir pra ela, e ela percebe isso, por incrível que pareça, ela me conhece à beça! E tudo o que ela diz é : " Não adianta me esconder as notícias Tiago, eu sei da verdade, você não pode dizer que Voldemort não está atrás de nós, porque ele está! Eu sei disso!" e nessas horas eu tento me fazer de forte, mas é difícil, vendo-a sofrendo daquele jeito, mas aí eu digo: "Lily, isso não importa, o que importa agora é o nosso filho! Temos que ser fortes por ele!" e ela simplesmente me abraça bem forte e tenta conter a lágrimas. Às vezes eu me pergunto...como eu ainda consigo estar vivo desse jeito?"_

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão vindo

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras

**When everything feels like the movies**

Quando tudo parece como nos filmes

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive **

É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo

_Eu simplesmente não posso ficar sem essa mulher. Até hoje quando a abraço, quando a beijo, quando a possuo, sinto o ar acabar, sinto como se estivesse voando na minha vassoura sem rumo.. E eu sei, eu sinto, que o nosso amor é forte, e que nunca vai ser destruído, e eu simplesmente morro de rir quando Almofadinhas diz que eu estou ficando louco...aí eu digo simplesmente: "Almofadinhas, isso é porque você ainda não encontrou alguém especial ainda, afinal, você nem dá chance pras meninas te conhecerem melhor!" e ele fecha a cara e diz que ele não tem tempo pra relacionamentos sérios...vai saber! Eu não me importo com o que as pessoas digam, eu só quero ser feliz, e estou sendo feliz, apesar de tudo!_

**And I don't want the world to see me **

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken **

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

**I just want you to know who I am **

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

_É, esse filho é a maior prova desse amor, confiei a ela o que tenho de mais precioso, e é um privilégio para mim, ter um filho com a Lily, com a MINHA Lily. Vou ensinar ele a voar numa vassoura, ele vai ser apanhador do time de quadribol da casa dele, que é lógico que vai ser a grifinória! Mas ele também vai ser inteligente igual à mãe! Posso também ensinar algumas azarações pra ele oras! Se a Lily sabe que eu to pensando isso..._

_Ei, mais eu não quero ter um só filho com ela! Eu quero ter um time de quadribol inteiro! E todos eles idênticos a mim, e é claro todos com Tiago, Tiago I, Tiago II, Tiago III, Tiago Júnior enfim, sete lindas crianças que serão igual a mim, afinal o meu gene é predominante!_

_Hehehe... se a Lily soubesse que eu planejo ter um time de quadribol com ela e ensina-los a serem verdadeiros marotos, provavelmente ela agora estaria me dando um sermão, dizendo que eu não iria estragar os seus filhos...EI, mas os filhos também são meus...nós vamos ter que conversar sobre isso, como ela mesmo diz " Tiago, nós temos que discutir a relação."_

_Merlin, Por que? Por que as mulheres gostam tanto de discutir a relação? Se bem que esse é um bom momento pra nós homens nos distrairmos um pouco em outros pensamentos, e fingir que estamos ouvindo, e concordar com tudo o que elas dizem...ta isso pode ser machista, mas é impossível prestar atenção! A Lily fala, fala, fala e fala até não parar mais! Acho que é por isso que o Almofadinhas não quer ter um relacionamento sério...mas eu até o entendo, porque só existe uma mulher perfeita, a Lily, e eu não estou a fim de dividi-la com um cachorro safado igual à ele!_

_É...eu acho que eu sempre fui, desde que a conheci, apaixonado por ela! Até mesmo quando implicava com ela...era tão engraçado vê-la correndo atrás de mim, com a varinha em punho, ou então vê-la corando de vergonha quando eu dizia que ela era linda..._

_Bom, mas hoje, o nosso maior desejo é ter uma vida normal, sem ter que nos esconder de ninguém, sem ter que fugir, e eu sei que vamos conseguir, um dia isso tudo vai acabar!_

**And I don't want the world to see me**

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand **

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken **

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

**I just want you to know who I am **

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

_Ei, tomara que agora a Lílian esteja sonhando comigo, porque esse sorrisinho bobo na sua face não nega que ela esteja tendo um sonho muito bom! É impressionante como o mais simples sorriso dela, me faz feliz.Realmente, como dizem os trouxas, ela é a minha Alma Gêmea! É até linda igual a mim...não ela é mais linda do que eu, tenho que admitir!_

Então, Tiago foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma Lily que acorda assustada.

- Tiago... – murmurrou ela receosa achando que o marido estava dormindo.

- Sim meu anjo? – perguntou com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Ele chutou meu amor! O Harry deu um chute bem forte! – Lily estava com os olhos marejados de tão feliz e emocionada que estava, e Tiago olhava abobalhado pra ruivinha passando a mão sobre a barriga dela, então Harry chutou de novo e os dois trocaram sorrisos animados e divertido Tiago falou:

**And I don't want the world to see me**

E eu não quero que o mundo me veja

**'Cause I don't think that they'd understand**

Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam

**When everything's made to be broken**

Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

- To vendo que ele vai ser forte que nem o pai! – Tiago disse exibindo os músculos dos braços, que por sinal ainda eram bem definidos, e com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Mas também vai ser tão inteligente quanto a mãe! – Lily disse superior

- Ei, então ele vai ser realmente igual ao pai! – Tiago disse divertido ajudando desajeitadamente, Lily a se sentar na cama, no que ela riu – E é claro, vai ter a modéstia dos dois! – com essa frase dita por Tiago ambos deram uma gostosa gargalhada

- Sabe do que eu acabei de me lembrar? – ela sorriu divertida enquanto Tiago sentava encostado nos travesseiros e ela se apoiava no tórax dele, enquanto ele a envolvia em seus braços

- Do que? – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido

- Das vezes que eu ficava me perguntando como você podia ser tão inteligente sem ao menos ficar estudando horas e horas como eu! – ela disse virando o rosto e encarando o maroto que riu gostosamente

- Sabe do que eu me lembrei também? – ele olhava sério pra ela

- De que amor? – ela indagou curiosa

- Do dia em que a gente finalmente começou a namorar... – ele disse carinhosamente, afagando os cabelos ruivos dela, e ela corou um pouco e passou a mão delicadamente pelo rosto dele

- Eu fiz você esperar tanto não é! Podíamos ter aproveitado mais ainda se... – mas ela foi interrompida por um beijo carinhoso e cheio de paixão...um beijo que ela tanto amava

- Foi bom você ter me ignorado, senão eu não teria amadurecido tão rápido! – ele disse ainda de olhos fechados, e com as testas coladas

- Eu sempre gostei de você, do seu jeito maroto, até mesmo quando você me chamava de...

- Anjinho ruivo, meu lírio do campo, Lily...Foguinho! – ele completou no que eles riram, ainda com as testas coladas

- É! Mas eu realmente detestava quando você me chamava pra sair, na frente de todo mundo, pensava que eu seria mais uma... – ela disse virando o rosto

- Para completar a minha extensa lista de garotas... – ele disse meio tedioso, revirando os olhos no que ela riu

- Dá pra parar de completar os meus pensamentos! – ela disse mirando aqueles olhos por detrás dos óculos redondos.

- Não dá meu Lírio...nós somos Almas Gêmeas! – ele disse dando um selinho nela.

- Eu te amo sabia! – ela disse o puxando pela gola da camisa, para que ele não se separasse dela

- Eu sei ruivinha, sempre soube! – e então ele se aproximou dela novamente e passou a mão delicadamente pela barriga de Lily, no que Harry chutou novamente e ele falou olhando nos olhos verdes que ele tanto amava – E o Harry sabe desse nosso amor! – e então Lily deu um sorriso tímido, com os olhos marejados, Tiago a beijou apaixonadamente.

- E pode tirar essa idéia de ter um time de quadribol comigo, porque eu só pretendo ter o Harry! – Lily disse quando ele se separou devargar dela, então ele abriu os olhos surpresos

- Você e essa sua mania de ler os meus pensamentos! – ele disse entediado, no que ela riu

- Eu gosto de saber que você pensa em mim, praticamente o tempo todo sabe.. – ela disse divertida

- Aé! Você é muito possesiva Lily... – ele disse corado, no que Lily riu – Do que você ta rindo? – ele perguntou corando mais ainda

- Você corando é tão bonitinho! – ela disse apertando as bochechas dele

- É mesmo foguinho! – disse dando um sorriso maroto se aproximando "perigosamente" dela

- Er-er-éh.. – ela gaguejou – Ti-ti-tiago olha o que você vai fazer – ela disse quando ele foi tentando se virar um pouco, para ficar mais de frente pra ela

- Por que você não tenta ler a minha mente agora hein! – ele disse divertido

- Porque você simplesmente é um bom oclumente quando quer... – ela disse rabujenta mais ainda corando, então um arrepio passou pelo seu corpo quando ele começou a roçar os lábios em seu pescoço, fazendo um caminho até o seu ouvido

- Eu ainda lembro do nosso primeiro beijo sabia! – sussurrou com a voz rouca, então Lily se lembrou, e fechou os olhos quando sentiu os lábios dele roçarem em seu rosto fazendo ela se arrepiar mais ainda, e pouco a pouco ela foi sentindo eles chegarem perto dos seus lábios e quando se tocaram, era como se algo mágico estivesse acontecendo. Era como se fosse o primeiro beijo deles acontecendo novamente. Um beijo que foi interrompido por...CRACK

- PONTAS! Que coisa mais feia pra se fazer! Respeitem o meu afilhado que está entre vocês! – disse Sirius que havia acabado de apartar no quarto deles, dando um susto no casal, Tiago já estava com a varinha apontada pra ele

- Você sempre tem que estragar a melhor parte não é Almofadinhas! – ele disse já abaixando a varinha

- Sirius, você poderia ao menos ter aparatado do lado de fora do quarto neh! – Lily disse se levantando com a ajuda de Tiago

- Ei mas eu sou inocente, nunca pensei que vocês poderiam estar fazendo certas coisas...ainda mais com a Lílian grávida – ele disse sonsamente olhando pra cima, fazendo todos rirem

- Mas o seu afilhado está ótimo Sirius, olha só – Disse Lily, chegando perto de Sirius e colocando a mão dele na sua barriga, e então Harry se mexeu dentro da barriga e Sirius sorriu

- É Pontas, você deu sorte, pelo menos ele não vai nascer com os seus chifres! – Sirius disse risonho, e Lily começou a rir da cara do marido

- Muito engraçado Almofadinhas! – ele disse abraçando Lily, e e olhando emburrado pro amigo

- O mais importante disso tudo, é que ele nasça com saúde... – Lily disse

- Inteligência – interrompeu Tiago

- E bonito igual ao padrinho! – Sirius finalizou

- E saiba que nós vamos o amar pra sempre apesar de tudo! – Lily disse com os olhos marejados, e Tiago e Sirius olharam preocupados pra ela

- Ele vai saber disso Lily, afinal nós sempre vamos estar do seu lado! – dizendo isso ele a virou e deu um delicado beijo em seus lábios, já molhados por lágrimas que caíam teimosamente pelo seu rosto.

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

**I just want you to know who I am**

Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou

E assim selaram o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, e que de tão grande que era, eles morreram se amando, e esse sentimento forte foi passado para Harry, que foi o fruto dessa linda paixão. E é por causa disso que hoje Harry é bruxo mais poderoso do mundo mágico, o único capaz de derrotar Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas. E tudo o que podemos dizer é que:

"_O amor é o maior poder de uma pessoa, com ele é possível proteger-se e usa-lo para lutar contra o mal."_


End file.
